The Third Round
by Amanda3271
Summary: Set during season 11...with that one scene where Brennan uses sex as a bargaining tool after Booth asks for a TV in their bedroom.


*I know technically this is not Valentine's Day themed story...but I did promise you some smut. This is a one shot over that one season 11 episode where Brennan uses sex as a weapon against Booth...while Booth asks for a TV in their bedroom.Lol.*

*Disclaimer: I don't own Bones*

The Third Round

They take deep breaths as they pull away from each other. They breathe heavily as they recover from the second round of lovemaking.

"Wow." Brennan stated, her head resting on Booth's chest.

"Bones, you've said that before." Booth said, grinning.

"We should do that more often." Bones stated.

"What? Have sex more often? Bones, we already do that." Booth replied, with a hint of being a smart-ass in his voice.

"What I mean is: we should use sex as a bargaining tool." Brennan explained.

"That just killed the mood."

"Well...studies show that couples who use sexual intercourse as a bargaining tool...have better orgasms."

"Bones, you know how horny it makes me when you talk all squinty." Booth stated, in a husky tone.

"Ready for round three?" Brennan asked in a sultry voice, while climbing on top of him.

Booth gulped as Brennan's sex rubbed up against his. She took his breath away, as her lips latched onto his. A groan slipped out of his mouth, as he felt her hand slither like a snake down towards his cock. Gripping it tightly, she began to play with it, as various moans and groans vibrated into her mouth.

A cellphone rings nearby, snapping them out of their reverie. Groaning, they reluctantly pull apart.

Brennan moves a little off Booth's chest, in order to allow him to answer the phone.

"Booth. Sorry, Bones and I might be a tad late. We are stuck in traffic. Bye." Booth said, hanging up.

"Cam?" Brennan asked, kissing his chest.

"Yeah. She is wondering where we are." Booth replied, stroking her hair.

"You could have just told her that we were engaging in sexual intercourse...you didn't have to lie." Brennan stated, running her tongue up the column of his throat. Her hand capturing his cock once again.

"Bones, I couldn't say that to Cam. That's weird and inappropriate towards her. Besides, I don't think she would be comfortable with us telling her about our-" He is suddenly silenced by her lips connecting with his.

She was too wrapped in kissing him, that she doesn't realize that he has turned her over onto her back, and positions his cock at her entrance. He takes her by surprise and thrusts his cock into her.

"Oh fuck...Booth." Brennan murmured, hands roaming his back.

"Oh god...Bones." Booth groans as he feels his cock is engulfed in her heat.

He takes a moment to pause to revel in Bones's essence, before he starts a slow and gentle pace. The gentle and slow soon turns into fast and hard. Her breathy gasps quickly turn into breathy moans. Loud ones.

"Oh fuck...Booth!" Brennan moaned loudly slapping her hand on her mouth, suddenly realising in horror that there were still two kids in the house.

Booth pulls Brennan's hand from her mouth, slowly shaking his head, he replaces her hand with his mouth. She moans into his mouth as he rams into her at full speed.

"Oh Booth...oh my...oh my god." Brennan stated, panting as his thrusts hit her g-spot over and over again. Brennan's eyes glaze over in pleasure as she matched him thrust for thrust.

"Come on...baby...cum for me...I want to feel your cream around my cock." He stated in a husky voice near her ear.

His voice and the dirty words that flew out of his mouth, were what became her undoing. A long moan came out of her mouth, as she felt her orgasm, a very powerful one, spread through her like wildfire.

Her orgasm very quickly took control of Booth. As he too succumbed to a powerful orgasm. His cock shooting warm cum into her as he collapsed, drawing himself out of her, laying besides her.

"Okay, we really need to get dressed and head off to work." Booth stated trying to catch his breath.

"What time is it?" Brennan asked, hastily getting dressed.

"8:15." Booth stated, looking over at the clock, already dressed.

"Shit, I have to go get Christine and Hank ready." Brennan stated, buttoning her shirt.

"Don't worry, Bones I got Hank." Booth stated, walking outside in the direction of Hank's bedroom.

"Thank you, Booth." Brennan stated, kissing his cheek as she walked towards Christine's bedroom.

-Fade out-

*I literally have two words to describe this piece of art: pure genius. Like I said, I know this isn't technically Valentine's Day material...but it is smut. The one thing that made me laugh my ass off about was the way Booth bragged about it and also how Caroline reacted to it. I was like: I knew you two were crazy about each other in the sack...but I didn't know you two were THAT crazy about each in the sack. Damn. No wonder they procreated so easily. Here's to hoping all of you out there have the best Valentine's Day ever. RR!*


End file.
